Forum:New Style
I'm about to release a new style for the WikiSocial site. I've yet to complete it but it should spruce things up. I should be finished iwth in in about a week and ready to finalize it. Once i get it up you guys can give me commentary and if you like it we can leave it. Sound good? WillSWC 21:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Yep sounds good to me. If I end up finishing the Community portal before your theme, we'll need to change it to match your colour scheme. --Drawde83 03:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I went ahead and mad made the change for the front page and global skin. Obviously stolen from the WoW Wiki, it'll save me tons of time trying to figure out what CSS for each bit since they've already done all the work. Now regarding the front page, I need ideas for colors. Any thoughts? WillSWC 04:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::I wouldn't use Orange in those headings, a nice shade of blue ?? I'd prefer a lighter theme but I'll wait until your done before deciding.--Drawde83 05:51, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::It looks quite good. But two things i don't like straight away are the red at the top, i dont thing it fits in at all maybe a darker red would be better. Second is the smaller links in the sidebar their a bit hard on the eyes. Anyway good job WillSWC --'Anarchyuk' (talk)( ) 11:11, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::Red's not supposed to fit in. You guys are supposed to find me a Hex Code Color to replace it. :P Because I always am horrible at finding Hex Colors. >.> WillSWC 19:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Really don't feel comfortable with this new style. Something as major as this should be discussed first, to see if there's a consensus for it. Anyone who still feels comfortable could of course set up a poll, but those of us not comfortable'll just edit elsewhere. Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 07:26, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Then why don't you help edit it some? It's a waste of my time to spend days going over a change when no one really uses WikiSocial as of current. It's just a Dev. site So there's no harm in drastic changes and testing. I wanted to get the opinion on the general feel, not the actual coloration. Since no one wants to do anything but say the old style was better or xyz sucks It's impossible for me to improve it and since no one else wants to help work on the skin that leaves me flapping in the wind. WillSWC 20:34, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Will I don't think you can really talk about not editing, this has been your first edit in ages. With so few people you have to be ready to do things by yourself and to try work/compromise with others. I think it would be good to have the main area default to black text on a white background. but I'll see if I can get some css to make that optional on each page--Drawde83 00:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::I don't really think you can talk about concensus seeing as it's 2 to 2 Between the new and old style. WillSWC 01:05, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :I think the problem with the design is it's too overpowering. If someone wants to create a profile they have to make it fit in with this colour scheme instead of designing it the way they want it.--Drawde83 11:05, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Poll Do you think we should keep the new theme or go back to the old one New theme Old theme Don't care Major changes such as this should be discussed first to test consensus Agree Disagree Will, can you get this poll working. --Drawde83 19:39, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Got it mostly working, The CSS for the Poll is kinda hard to find. I'll tinker with it more later. One thing I'm going to be talking with the Wikia Staff about is the possibility of Per. Page CSS Which would free users to style it however they wanted. WillSWC 20:13, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :: I havn't worked with css much here but it shouldn't require outside help to get that working.--Drawde83 00:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) OK, so I understand you want some help with changing the skin - but what exactly is needed? would you just like the content area and sidebars put back to black on white? or remove the background and other colours too? You could just go to one of the default skins, by selecting it in the admin choices in your . Just select the skin tab, scroll to the bottom, and pick the skin from the admin selector drop-down. Let me know what you want -- sannse (talk) 10:34, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Proposed changes summer 2008 Phew! It feels a relief to be back to a style I can at least feel comfortable with. At the risk of further controversy I propose to be involved here (even if only slowly) in at least the following *Main page redesign - hopefully something both more welcoming and more useful *Overall look and feel of the site - including choice of any colours which might tend to predominate *any guidelines it'd be useful to set down following on from the experience of the last few months Philralph @[[w:c:sca21|'sca21']] 07:10, 9 July 2008 (UTC)